Blood is Thicker than Water
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: Kendall's father had never been in the picture, and Kendall decides he is not worth his time to remember him as the monster he was, but when his father appears back in his life, Kendall knows he has more intentions than just trying to fix things with his son. Warnings will be posted inside, please read before hand.


**A/N **

**Hey guys**

**I know I'm beating myself up over starting this now, because jeez Myranda, you have three other stories all on different fanfiction websites to finish and wow why would you decide to start a FOURTH one? **

**Well let me just laugh angrily in your face because I fucking want to that's why.**

**This fic has been sitting in my mind for YEARS. Like nearly THREE FUCKING YEARS now. I've never gotten the chance to start it and it's been put off for too long. Since I'm on spring break now, I figured I could try and update everything almost daily, and until I get a new job I can do that, too. **

**In truth, I don't miss my old job, it was easy to do but it wasn't productive enough and only bimbos come into tanning salons (*gasp* yes **_**THE Fallenangelqueen, the leader of the army of pale, sharp- fanged undead DID work in a tanning salon.) **_**But now that I'm free pratically 24/7 I feel lazy as fuck. I wish all my broke (notsomuchmy)friends had my motivation to get a job (JESSICA YOU STILL OWE ME GAS MONEY YOU PREGNANT LAZY ASSFUCK BUM.) **

**Oh, well, McDonalds here I come.**

**Okay, ummm warnings on this story, like all my other stories its super fucking rapey, like lots of rape in later chapters, not that I love people getting raped of course, but it just goes with the plotline so please no screaming at me, ummmm its got pedophilia because that's another thing for this story that just goes with the plotline, mentions of past abuse, verbal and physical, homosexual themes, theres gonna be a way future OTP+4 relationship shit going on anndddd ummmmm…just lots of scary stuff not for the faint hearted and I don't suggest reading this if you do not like ANY of the before mentioned. I will not accept hate for something that is nothing but a mere escape from life for me. **

**So basically, don't like it, don't read it, don't hate on it. Just act like it doesn't exist and we'll get along great.**

**But to the readers who DO like my stories, thank you. I give you a round of applause for all the support and comments I know you have or will give me.**

**Thanks. Enjoy.**

_Kendall clutched his ears and pressed them down to the sides of his head, trying to get that muffled, distant sound that you got when you didn't want to hear anything around you._

_He tried to squeeze his eyes shut, but he couldn't because then how would he know what was going on?_

_Things seemed to simmer down and he crawled over to the door and gently peeked out of it, watching his mom and dad as they seemed to stand their ground. They were at a stalemate now, glaring at each other, his mother nursing a bruise on her face with a glare. She had always been a strong-willed woman who knew right from wrong and Kendall watched as she said something in a low, anger filled tone and pointed at the front door. She took a step to the right- Kendall realized she was standing in front of the crib that his baby sister sat in, watching them both. His dad huffed, and Kendall watched his back tense. He couldn't see his father's face, but he watched his father's fists curl and then he turned._

_Kendall gasped and hoped he was heading for the door, but he stalked towards the closet Kendall sat in. He could hear his mother screaming and he threw himself backwards, cowering behind the vacuum cleaner, but the door whipped open. Kendall cried out as a strong grip wrapped around his arm and he felt his father's fingers clutch his boney skin, that in just a few short years would be lean and thick muscle._

_Kendall cried out as his father tried to drag him from the closet._

"_I'M TAKING MY SON WITH ME, JEN!"_

"_PUT MY BABY DOWN! KENDALL!" a sharp pain erupted through his face and Kendall smelt blood and-_

Kendall's eyes snapped open and his heart leapt as he listened to the loud, angry buzzing of his alarm clock and he slapped the snooze button on his alarm.

"What time is it?" came a voice that groaned under a pile of blankets on the twin bed next to his. He glanced over at the huddled form of Logan and laughed.

"It's about eight in the morning. You're the one who always insists we get up early, so why are you complaining?" Logan shoved the blankets away from his face and drifted a hand through his hair.

"Oh, shut up, blondie." Kendall laughed in a stiff manner as he tried to relax back against his bed, but found he couldn't after the frightening dream that had actually been a summarized version of a memory. He wanted to drift back to sleep, but he couldn't, so instead he clasped his hands behind his head and cleared his throat as he tried to doze off instead.

Logan was sitting huddled under his warm pile of blankets and trying to plan his schedule for the day, but then he glanced over at Kendall. He gave a small sigh and wondered how it was that even in the morning Kendall could still look handsome, especially when the California sun hit him almost perfectly through the blinds.

Logan had come to term with his sexuality ("I'm bisexual actually.") When he came to California, and everyone else seemed perfectly fine with it.

Logan's eyes had certainly drifted to his blonde friend, but knew it was just cause they had a strong friendship.

He frowned as he wiped his eyes and saw a small snail trail of blood leaking from Kendall's nose.

"Jesus, Kendall, you got some- you're-Ken, you're bleeding." Logan pointed as his own face as Kendal glanced over.

Kendall watched Logan motion to his face and then reached up to brush away the blood under his nose.

He frowned at the sight of it and then jumped as Katie pounded on their doors.

"Hey, dorks! Breakfast!"

Logan smiled and jumped from bed, but Kendall hung back.

"I'm gonna clean my face." Logan nodded.

"You okay, man? You looked like you were having a nightmare…yesterday night, too." Kendall chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe just too much sugar before bed, don't worry about me."

As soon as Logan left, Kendall disappeared into his and Logan's shared restroom and splashed a handful of cold water on his face and glanced into the mirror. With a shuddery inhale, he whispered to himself in confidence.

"He _isn't _coming back, Kendall." He washed his face and left for breakfast.

_**XXXXX**_

It was a cut and dry day for the boys, no incidents. They ate breakfast, went to the studio and once they were done, Gustavo waved them away with a chubby hand. They were taken back to Palm Woods and had the rest of the day off.

After a few cannonballs in the pool and James's unsuccessful attempt at picking up the new girl, they were showered and relaxing on the couch.

Logan clicked away at his laptop, because today he had finally decided was a good day to get ahold of his and the other boys bank records from Griffin and decided to check their bank accounts.

Kendall plopped down beside him and Logan stiffened as Kendall's warm skin brushed against his as he leaned close and looked at Logan's screen.

"Hey what's up with all the bank mumbo-jumbo?" James and Carlos glanced over at them and Logan blushed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how much was in our accounts-" James and Carlos seemed to sit up straighter and Logan continued," The accounts we can't open until we're _eighteen_ by the way, to see how much we've made from tours and producing our music. Griffin said it was fine if we kept a watch on it from now on." Logan watched the page load and Kendall and Logan felt their jaws drop with soft wet pops.

"Wow." Kendall said softly.

James and Carlos stood and walked over to the computer.

"Holy crap we made bank!" James laughed. Logan watched everything in their accounts begin to change and realized the money was changing by the hour.

"Wow, this is crazy. I can't believe…"

"How far we've come? Well, believe it my friend." Kendall clapped Logan on the shoulder and then stood.

"Well, this was a good night. I think I'm gonna head to bed." Kendall looked at Logan.

"Joining me?" Logan nibbled his lip and blushed. His heart pounded freakishly in his chest.

"Ooh, going to bed together now I see?." James snickered, then Kendall socked him in the shoulder.

"Oww…" James rubbed his bruisced bicep and Carlos laughed.

"Come on, Ken, you know he was joking." Logan gave a sour laugh.

"Ha, very funny. Whatever, guys, I'm going to bed, too."

"Night, Logan."

"Logan, you know I was kidding right?" Logan chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, whatever, James." James waved him off as they all made way for their rooms and Kendall shut the door behind Logan.

"Eh he's an ass, Logan." Kendall chuckled.

"Yeah, but he's family." Logan said as he plugged up his laptop and crawled into bed.

"He's the idiot brother." Kendall laughed as he crawled into bed along with Logan. He shuffled under the covers.

"Ha. Good one. Night, Kendall." Logan rolled over before Kendall could say goodnight and he gave a small quiet sigh as he turned towards the wall and tried to sleep.

_**XXXXXXX**_

"_Come on, Kendall!" Kendall listened to his father's gruff voice rumble over him and he cried as he tried to keep up with his father's footsteps as they traveled down the road. Kendall felt rocks pressing into his feet and he whimpered. His dad's grip on his arm tightened and his arm started going numb, and he furiously pulled at his father's fingers._

"_Da! That hurts!" He cried. His dad whapped at him and he felt his hand sting from the hit._

"_Stop it! Now come on, there's a gas station not too far from here." Kendall began to stamp his feet and scream._

"_No! I want mommy!" Kendall felt his dad pick him up and crush him in his grip as he began to carry Kendall._

"_No, stop! Da! Stop!" Kendall wriggled and writhed in his dad's grip._

"_Kendall, shut up! I told you, okay? We're almost at the gas station! Just hold on, okay? For me? I'll buy you some chocolate milk." Kendall began to cry._

"_No, I want mommy!" Kendall felt his dad release him and he was falling-_

"Kendall?"

Kendall sat up quickly and bashed heads with Logan. Logan flew back with a groan and Kendall rubbed his head in pain.

"Crap! Sorry, Logan!" Logan waved him off as he rubbed his nose.

"It's okay. I'm more worried about you." Kendall blinked and looked at their alarm clock.

"It's only five in the morning? Did I wake you up?" Logan nodded and sat back down on his bed.

"Yeah, you were squirming around and crying…" Kendall bit his lip and turned away from Logan.

"Was it a nightmare?" Kendall nodded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kendall rolled over under his covers.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help." Kendall nodded slowly against his pillow.

"It's okay, Logan. Just go back to bed." Kendall listened to his friend until he had fallen back asleep, but decided to stay awake and pondered.

William Knight hadn't seemed like the type to hurt, but after a few years of a stressful job and a failing marriage, it turned sour. Kendall had only known his father for a few things and one of them was the stern voice and hand he had. Kendall could remember some good times before things got bad, but the last thing he had ever remembered about his dad was the night he drank a few too many and had hit Kendall's mom while Kendall had cowered in the closet, after being pulled out of bed by his father of course.

Then, after a few hits and screams, Kendall and his father were hightailing it down the road, Kendall being led by the terrible grip that was his father's.

Kendall choked up at the memory of his dad being arrested and he was taken to the ER because his dad had hit him one too many times.

Kendall stood and silently made his way to his mom's room. He opened the door quietly and walked in and sat down by his mom. She was startled awake and sat up.

"Kendall? You okay?" Kendall nodded silently.

"Mom…I don't know. It's weird, and out of the blue, but I've been having nightmares. Specifically, about Dad." His mom sat up and hugged him.

"Just out of the blue? Random?" Kendall nodded and she sighed.

"Well, don't worry, Kendall, he isn't coming back. Ever." Kendall nodded and stood, crossed the room and leaned against her dresser.

"I'd really just like to forget about these stupid nightmares, but I don't really want to say anything to the guys." She nodded.

"I understand. Kendall, it's just not something they really need to remember. They remember your dad for being a good guy. They were too young. You all were." Kendall nodded in the dimly lit room.

"Look, try to forget about it, okay? It's just one of those things you think about because maybe something's going on that you're frightened about. But, just try to not think about it, okay?" Kendall nodded.

"I hope you're right." He whispered quietly and left. He went back to his room but stopped when he noticed Logan's laptop was still open. He sat down in front of it and watched as the bank info on the screen changed. He didn't know if it was bad or good, but what he could tell was that their accounts were filling with more money. Kendall wasn't greedy, he just wanted money to support his family like his father was supposed to do.

Kendall blinked and clasped his hands together, and pondered. Maybe the money and the nightmares were somehow connected.

He tried not to think about it, instead he stood, closed the laptop and got back in bed for a few more hours of sleep.

**A/N**

**Poor poor kendall. If only you knew.**

**Okay, he kind of does.**

**It's just a big tip for all of you that I pointed that out. Sorry it was short and not very well detailed, It needs to be further along in the plotline to be better. I know, I suck at this. **

**Toodle ooh girls and boys.**

_**I'm not much of a man  
By the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania**_

_**~Rocky Horror Picture Show.**_


End file.
